End of Soul Society?
by XxHopex
Summary: The soul society can withstand most things but can it survive this chaos.


Summary: The soul society can withstand most things but can it survive this chaos. Hitsugaya X Yachiru friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

He was sitting in the tenth division offices waiting on Matsumoto to bring him a nice cup of tea. He ran a hand through his pointy white hair making it stand up even more than normal. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the young captain said hoping it was his lieutenant bringing him his tea.

"Ice sickle head, come out and play with me." The little pink haired lieutenant said

"Lieutenant Yachiru, I'm sorry but I really don't have the time, I really need to finish up this paper work." Toushiro Hitsugaya said hoping that she would leave him alone. He completely ignored the nickname that she gave him.

"Aww, Shorty, you act like your eighty years old, you're still a kid, come outside and play. Just for a little while, make big boobies do the paperwork." Yachiru said knowing that the Hated name would get a rise from the Ice Prince.

"I AM NOT SHORT NOR AM I A KID." He yelled at the small girl

"You aren't much older than I am, at least I act my age." Yachiru said calmly

"I ACT MY AGE, just because I look like I'm ten doesn't mean that I am ten." Toushiro said.

"Actually with all the yelling that you where doing, you were acting like you were ten. Come on lets go play some pranks." Yachiru said "I know that you where a troublemaker before you became a captain, Momo has told me plenty of stories about you."

There where only two people in all of soul society than knew exactly how much of a troublemaker or how immature Toushiro Hitsugaya could be, and those two people where his granny and Momo Hinamori.

"Hmm, so Momo has been telling you that I was a troublemaker, she probably wanted to see what would happen if you asked me to help in your pranks, I suppose that I can act like I'm ten again for a little while." Toushiro said smirking

"Ok, here's the plan…" Yachiru explained the plan

"That's a good plan but you have to give me a day to prepare, I haven't done anything like this in a long time." Toushiro said.

"We'll start tomorrow at 9:00 right after the captains' meeting, Where do you want to meet." Yachiru said

"Lets meet here since your captain is a victim." Toushiro said.

"Ok I'll see you later, Toushiro." Yachiru said

After she left Toushiro sat down at his desk "this is gonna be fun." He mumbled

THE NEXT DAY

"And this concludes today's captains' meeting. You are dismissed." The captain commander said

Toushiro looked over at Yachiru and nodded slightly, he put on a serious face as he left the first division. He flash stepped to his offices and waited for Yachiru to get there.

"I've already taken care of Kenny, Toushiro, did you take care of big boobies'" Yachiru said

"Yep, lets start at 13th division and work our way back to first, we need to hurry if we're going to finish before supper time." Toushiro said

The Terrible Two went to all the divisions pulling pranks

THE NEXT DAY

All of the captains and lieutenants were gathered to discuss the wave of pranks that had been pulled upon them yesterday. The Captain-Commander was standing there with his long beard dyed a lovely shade of purple. His lieutenant had washed his clothes switched out with some that made him look like a mime. Soi Fong had all of her clothes died yellow and black, her lieutenants, mouth had been super glued shut. The third division lieutenant had his hand glued to a table and was forced to drag it everywhere. The fourth division captain's hair was down instead of her normal braid, someone had taken all of her hair bows. The lieutenant's hair was a lovely shade of red. Momo's hair was also down. Somebody had filled her bun thingy with watermelon seeds and she had to wash it. Byukuya's hair decoration and scarf was missing and someone had exchanged the soap that Renji washes his face with in the morning with a bottle of ink. The seventh division's captain had on a tee shirt that said foxy instead of his normal uniform somebody had taken all of his. His lieutenant wasn't wearing his glasses, they where missing too. The eight division captain was completely sober and his lieutenant was completely drunk, somebody had spiked all of her drinks. The lieutenant was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth muttering to him self. When asked about what had happened to him all he said was "the horror," Kira had been with him when he had found his prank somebody had hidden all of his pictures of former 11th division captain Muguruma, Toushiro's hair was a mess instead of his normal hairstyle he looked like a mop. Matsumoto had her hand glued to a bottle of sake. Kenpachi's hair was down; somebody had taken his hair cement. Yachiru was in robes about 4 sizes too big for her. The 12th division captain and lieutenant looked like they where from a horror story. The 13th division captains normally white hair was now the color of green beans.

"Who are the culprits behind these annoying pranks?" Soi Fong said

"They pranked all the captains and lieutenants of the 13 guard squads so hopefully they are through for a while. I will not punish them, so long as all of the missing things get back to their owners within the next week. Dismissed, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Yachiru may I see you for a moment." Captain Commander said

Everyone left except for Toushiro and Yachiru.

"Good pranks you two, smart move to prank yourselves so that you weren't suspected, please make sure that no one sees you putting all the things you took back." he said

Momo was waiting outside when they waked out "Toushiro Hitsugaya, I'm so telling granny, I know that you did it, you're the only one that would fill my bun thingy with watermelon seeds." Momo said with her hands on her hips

"Toushiro pulled a chunk of watermelon out of his pocket, ate it and spit the seeds at Momo. "Stupid Bed-wetter Momo, you doomed yourself by telling Yachiru stories."

"Shiro you're acting like you're 10 again." Momo said

"So you got a problem with that," He said

"Yea you need to act your age," Momo said

"He can act however he wants you're not his mother and anyways acting like you're ten is fun." Yachiru said

"Yea what she said," Toushiro said "I'm sick of you treating me like a little kid then when I act like one lecturing me."

"Come on Shiro, we got stolen goods to return." Yachiru said

After they returned all that they had taken. They returned to the tenth division offices.

"Hey Yachiru?" Toushiro said

"Yup shiro." she said

"This was fun, you're welcome to come hang out in my offices any day."He said

"Yea, We should really do this again sometime" Yachiru said

Soul society could withstand Ichigo, the Bounts, and Aizen, but could it withstand the new friendship if the two youngest members of the 13 guard squads.

I am not a big fan of Momo sorry if i offended anyone. i know that the pranks were pretty lame but oh well this was my first attempt at something like this let me know what you think and thanks for reading.

Ryohonootenchi


End file.
